


A BRONX WEREWOLF IN RAPTURE

by ThatBastardingLycan



Category: BioShock
Genre: #AU, Body Horror, Gore, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBastardingLycan/pseuds/ThatBastardingLycan
Summary: When Frank's bitten by a strange wolf and has a warning from a hit, Frank stays in Rapture waiting for his first full moon.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Frank stood at the dark docks underneath a lamppost, the smell of the sea enchanting as the sounds of calm waves drifted around the quiet environment. Frank was finishing off a cigar. His usual thinking process required one for him to go over the plan in his head.  
'I've got his old crew canned, All I need now is to zero him then I'll be runnin' my fleet tits ta' toes!'  
Frank chuckled to himself as he took one last drawl of his cigar before flicking it to the ground and snuffing it out with his shoe. However, just before he was about to walk to Fontaine's ship- Happydrift- He heard growling coming from the dark. Frank looked into the darkness. He felt watched as the hair on the back of his neck stood up.  
"Who's there?!" Frank said threateningly.  
No response.  
Frank walked forward, the safe light of the lamppost behind him as he stared into the dark. Then it pounced. Frank heard as snarl as he blinked and some large rabid dog knocked him down and snapped its horrifically long fangs near his face. He could feel its drool on his face as it clawed at him like a chew toy while it barked. Frank tried to fight back by bucking his legs into its stomach, causing it to yelp and bounce back off him as he scrambled to get up.  
Once he was on his feet, he tried to get a look at his attacker, but all he could see was deep hate-filled red eye's along with long hand like claws. Hands?  
Frank couldn't believe what he was seeing! Like he was on drugs or something. The creature howled as it lunged back at him, snapping Frank out of his trance as he jumped out of its way. However, it managed to bit Frank on the right side of his belly, causing him to yell out in pain.  
He collapsed back onto the ground as it let go and towered over him, it's ugly twisted snout in his face as it seemed to smile in glee at his fear.  
Frank closed his eye's, waiting for it to bite before-  
BANG!  
The thing howled in agony as it tried to get away.  
BANG!  
The thing howled again as it thumped down to the ground-Dead.  
Frank's vision was going dark for blood loss as he tried to remain conscious. The shooter's footsteps came closer before Frank felt a pair of strong hands haul him up from under his arms, causing Frank to wail in pain at the motion. Frank saw it was Reggie, his bodyguard and trusted friend. As Reggie dragged him away towards where the ship was, Frank turned to see the dog thing, though what he saw was a shaking clawed paw transform into a human hand.

Few days passed as after the incident, Reggie dragged an unconscious Frank on board the Happydrift as his new crew took orders from Fontaine who was quite unhappy that Frank fired all of his. Frank lay with seasickness in his bed, in his cabin as he couldn't sleep. He had nightmares reliving the attack-Those red evil eyes and the hand.  
Tonight, however, Frank stood outside, breathing in the cool night air and staring up in a trance at the moonless night.  
Tonight he would kill Fontaine.  
Frank had to tear his eye's away from the sight, walking back into where a helmsman stood,  
"Head East," Frank said as the man nodded.  
"aye, aye, cap'n."  
Frank made his way below deck. Fontaine was waiting for him, scowling.  
A small old wore foldout table was next to a small stove that kept the room warm in the gallery along with a brown suitcase waiting on the table which Fontaine seemed to be eyeing.  
"There you are!" Fontaine barked, "Thought I'd die of old age before you arrived!"  
Frank paid no attention to the comment, instead he walked over to where the stove was to heat up even though he was wearing a thick black sweater and a brown trenchcoat.  
"Your pay's in there," Frank said as he gestured to the suitcase,  
"Open it up n' count it."  
Fontaine's eyes widened as he looked at him- then the suitcase as he gave a small smile, walked over to it, licking his lips in anticipation- opened it before the smile was gone, He stared. Dead fish.  
Fontaine turned with rage on his face as Frank was one step ahead as he struck Fontaine down with one swipe of his hand. Fontaine hit the ground like a sack of spuds. Frank was impressed at the sheer strength he had.  
Frank started to rifle through Fontaine’s pockets-money, identification and anything that could come in handy. He didn't need the cloths.  
"Y'know, Frank...I knew that thing was out there." Fontaine groaned as Frank stopped dead in his tracks.  
"What?!" Frank snapped.  
Fontaine gave a harsh laugh, "I knew...Hoped it would've killed ya, but no."  
Frank snarled at he yanked Fontaine up by the scruff of his neck,  
"How-?! HEY!" Frank started before Fontaine turned around and yanked up his sweater revealing his bite mark on his belly as it heaved along with Frank's heavy breathing.  
Fontaine's face went grim, "BITTEN! I SHOULDA' KNOWN!"  
Fontaine twisted as he broke loose from Franks grip and pushed him away, staring Frank down as he patted his stomach.  
"You've been bitten. You'll become like it! You only have so long until the next full moon!" Fontaine said as Frank felt confused.  
"What?! Ya tellin' me I got bit by a werewolf or somethin'?! I don't believe it-load a' fairy tale garbage!" Frank growled as Fontaine shook his head.  
"That Thing was one of my men." He stated.  
Frank stared at him. He remembered its hands, but that was just his imagination, it was too dark!  
"No," Frank said.  
Fontaine shook his head, "then so be it."  
Frank felt rage as he stormed over to Fontaine and struck him down again. This time he drew blood with his nails. Frank then ripped off Fontaine's clothes, leaving him only in his boxers before, Frank pulled him back up onto his feet and pushed him to the ladder that leads up to the deck.  
Frank saw the Pilothouse with the helmsman and Reggie. They wouldn't care what Frank was doing- both paid enough, and the other knew Frank.  
"Why are we?...why?"  
Frank pushed him to the edge, right up against the railings before he smiled and shoved Fontaine's head down to look at the black, foggy, water.  
"You ever notice how we look alike? Even the same first name! Possibilities-Frank, Possibilities! I got a new concept! I call it 'Identity theft' what do ya think?" Frank said as he bent down and grabbed Fontaine's ankles and titling him over the edge, Though Fontaine managed to grab the railings and hold on as his body slammed into the side of the ship.  
Frank kneeled and grabbed his hands, digging his nails in as Fontaine glared up at him, Frank smiled as he said,  
"Long live Captain Frank Fontaine!"  
Then he pushed him off as Fontaine gave a yell, followed by a splash or two, then silence.  
Frank got up, still smiling. The thrill of the kill gave him a physical, almost sexual shiver. He walked away, humming 'My Wild Irish Rose'.


	2. Chapter 2

Fontaine Fishers was up in motion. Though Rapture, was a diamond mine for a man like Fontaine, and thankfully due to Raptures growing impatient with Ryan's laws, Fontaine started to smuggle. The downside was that he had seen security cameras been put up around Rapture, meaning it would be hard for Fontaine to keep a secret for long from Ryan. 

Fontaine saw silverfish swim past the window of his office. Fontaine wondered if he ever fell into the ocean, he'd come out with a silverfish in his mouth. 

He shut the shades. It was late. He could hear the start of 'If I didn't care' by the ink spots play in the background outside. Reggie was...somewhere.   
Frank thought of Captain Fontaine and his warning and brushed it off, also remembering that it was a full moon tonight,  
'Just old wives tales!' Frank told himself, 'It should be out by now!'  
Frank waited for a few seconds- nothing happened.   
Frank smiled as he started to laugh. However, this was short-lived as he began to sweat like he was a bitch in heat. Clawing open his suit and shirt, the buttons falling to the floor along with kicking off his shoes and trousers. His tailored suit began to rip at the seams as he shook violently.  
Frank gazed petrified as he lifted his hand, watching as it started to elongate, his nails bleeding as they turned into claws.

Frank couldn't properly scream as he felt his bones shift, dropping to his knee's.   
"HELP!" Frank managed to scream, "HELP ME PLEASE!"   
No one was coming to save him.  
Frank blinked through tears as he screamed out again, "REGGIE!"  
Fur grew all over his body, even his head, though it grew thick like a mane. Falling to the floor onto all fours as he felt his legs start to grow and his feet shift into paws, even dual claws popped out his ankles and inner elbows.  
Frank wailed as his spine and shoulder blades popped out.   
The tie he had one was practically choking him. It was almost unnoticeable through the thick fur mane he had grown.   
Frank cried, his drenched in sweat and shaking, uncontrollably as he collapsed onto his back. His body stretched with ribs jutting out. Frank clawed the air as his voice deepened into a growl, clenching his jaw as he felt his teeth sharpen into fangs.  
Turning back onto all fours as he snarled viciously, writhing in pain as he felt a bone grow out of his backside into a long, skinny rat-like tail.  
Frank closed his tear-filled eye's that made his icy blue's looked green.  
Snot, tears and sweat all ran down his face, his ears growing pointed. With one surge of pain that made him growl, his face started to grow into a snout.   
His face twisted into a monstrous snarl as he howled in pain, his muzzle became a grey colour as his cheeks snapped out.   
He opened his icy eye's, wild and feral.  
Now, shaking like a new-born pup, a wolf-like head with large ears growled. The only thing recognizable from his human form was his pencil moustache and the ripped suit hanging onto him along with his tie. He looked like a hideous, oversized rat with his long tail, large ears and scrawny fur that puffed out around his neck like a mane.

The door opened as Reggie's head peeked in, "You wanted me, Boss?"  
The Wolf thing turned with its evil eye's staring at Reggie's. It let out a howl- deep, frightening, yet beautiful as at the end as it sounded like a tortured man.  
"OK! Geez, I'll come back later!" Reggie said.

The Beast of Rapture was born.


	3. Chapter 3

The beast was on the hunt, its hunger unsatisfied. It stopped and sniffed the air, trying to catch the scent of prey, but instead saw one of the security cameras. It snarled and darted towards the camera. The last thing it saw was the creature barreling towards it before it jumped up and bit it, making it go black.

Fontaine Fisheries shut for the night, the only men still working were on night shift or haven't gone home yet. Three men stood around by some fish creates packed to be shipped to the farmers market.   
"Ya' here about those Adam junkies?" One said.  
"Splicers, I think they called 'em! why?" The man beside asked.  
"Well--" The first one was about to answer, but all three jumped as they heard an echoing evil howl.  
"That ain't no Splicer!" The third one said.  
They stood still, listening, waiting.  
"Hey! Look! What's that?" One pointed into the darkness.  
Growling seemed to get closer as from the darkness came a mound of fur and a twisted evil wolf's face that snarled, bearing large canines.  
The men stood in shock at this creature that stalked forward towards them. It's icy eye's staring into their souls. Then it howled again and pounced onto the first man, who shrieked as it bit down into his throat before ripping it out, thrashing its head to the sides like it was shaking the life out of him.  
The other two ran. The thing noticed and gave chase, giving out another howl like it was mad that its prey was getting away. One man tripped on a broken wood board and fell, he cried out for his friend, but the other man just kept running.   
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HELP ME, PLEASE!" The man screamed out as the wolf clawed at him, mauling his face.   
The last man ran and tried to hide behind more creates, panting. He heard the creature howl again, hearing it come closer- sniffing and growling.  
He froze in place, hoping the thing couldn't hear his heartbeat thumping in his chest.  
The thing huffed like it was annoyed it lost him as it let out a snarl, seeming to lose interest as the man heard it walk away. The man peeked around the crate and stared, wide-eyed at the thing, seeing it had a ripped suit that clung to its body. He made one mistake as he took a step forward- the floorboard creaked- he let out a gasp.   
The thing's large pointed ears perked up as it spun around and snarled, eyes locked onto his. The man's screams echoed through the fisheries as it tore him apart, blood splattered everywhere. 

An isolated place, away from prying eyes, it's calm near the fisheries. A man tightens his belt around his upper arm, tapping his right-hand fingers below it to show the vein, an Adam needle clenched in his jaw. He watched as he saw his vein pop out before he took the syringe out of his mouth and took a deep breath. The tip of the needle hovered above the vein. It quivered as the man shook, hesitant to do this.   
He felt cold drips of red onto his skin. He checked the needle to see if the red glowing liquid inside was dripping- it wasn't, and this red liquid didn't glow.  
A horrendous smell hit him, making him gag. He felt the sense of dread wash over him like someone was watching him. He froze as he slowly lifted his head from the blood on his arm, noticing two large paws. Whatever was in front of him was standing on its hind legs like a human.   
He looked up more, he saw a ripped suit and tie along with a mane and widened his eyes as he saw large hand like claws. When he finally got to the face, he was a hideous, wolf-like head with large pointed ears.  
He couldn't scream. The creature seemed to smile like it took pleasure in his terror.   
It grabbed his throat, claws digging in, and lifted his up to its face. The man choked as it started to crush his windpipe before it grabbed his waist and dug its claws into his side and in one swift, motion it ripped the man in half as it let out a howl.

Frank chowed down on two men he just savaged. One lay with mangled legs, and his torso ripped open and empty as Frank ate his insides, claw and bite marks all over his body. Frank was busy chewing the bones of the other, who looked the same. Frank dug his snout deep into the dead man's chest and tugged out his heart. Frank held it in his jaws, chewing it, blood trickling down his muzzle.   
He was getting full, Frank's belly noticeably plump.  
Swallowing the heart and licking his chops, Frank stopped eating and began to walk away back in the direction of his office, The scratching of his claws on the floor.  
Until Frank stopped and started to whine, the creature fell to the floor in what looked like agony. Putting its paws up to its face and kicking its legs, his paws changing back into human hands and feet, his long rat-like tail retracted, and his ears started to shorten. The fur didn't fall off, but instead grew back like pulling thread out of a woven blanket. Frank's face changed last as his snout snapped back in.  
Now, Frank Fontaine lay in the fetal position naked and bloody on the floor, unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank stirred himself awake, groaning as he had a throbbing headache. Blinking tired eyes, he had the horrific dawning realisation that he wasn't in his office...nor did he have any clothes on. Frank shot up making him feel sick, he managed to look around, he was in his apartment bedroom.  
'What the hell did I do last night? Did I get drunk?' Frank thought as he rubbed his bald head.  
The room didn't seem disturbed in any way, the bedsheets uncrumpled- Sadly. He couldn't remember what he did last night, 'Drunk.' Frank chalked it up to be.  
Stumbling to the bathroom he felt his body ache. When he stared into the mirror he nearly screamed. Covered in blood and slightly heavier. He panicked, feeling bile rise in his throat before he turned around and doubled-over, vomiting into his toilet. Sobbing, Frank shakily lifted his head, gazing down at what he threw up. This wasn't normal sick, this was blood and...a chewed-up...HEART?  
Frank couldn't help but vomit but again. The warning from the Captain echoed in his head,  
"You've been bitten. You'll become like it! You only have so long until the next full moon!"  
Frank cried and shook his head,  
"No. No. NO!"  
Slouching over the toilet again, forcing himself to vomit. He refused to believe he was some sort of fairytale monster. 

Fontaine managed to clean up and squeezed himself into a tight suit before leaving the house. When returning to his office along the way he saw constables and coroners take away dead bodies and pick up evidence, he saw one with muttonchops put a mangled arm into a bag, he even saw a man trying to fix a security camera with a large bite mark on it. He widened his eyes when one man held up his ripped suit," Seemed like a struggle!" He heard the man say. He gulped nervously, walking on with a quicker pace.  
The workers gossiped, an Irishman, Atlas, stood on a crate and loudly mocked with a crowd laughing around him,  
"'ERE LADS! YE AFRAID OF THE BIG, BAD WOLF?!"  
Atlas then howled.  
Frank stood giving him an irritated look as the Irishman stopped when he noticed his boss staring at him and got down from the crate, the others noticed, scrambling back to work. Fontaine growled as he walked to his office, finding a newspaper already on his desk with a headline that read-

MORBID SLAUGHTER AT FONTAINE FISHERIES!  
In a slaughter last night, six men were brutally attacked and found mauled to death. Constables say that this was no Splicer attack, instead they say it was an animal that killed these men- A rabid dog. Evidence proves difficult to find out whoever the culprit is or was, one of the bodies was savagely ripped in half, proving that this might of been a Splicer. However, the feral mangled bodies of the others which when found had broken legs, and no hearts, show that this might have been a dog. 

"Boss?"  
Frank threw the paper down, startled. Reggie stood in front of him with a worried look on his handsome scarred face.  
"For Christ sake, Reggie!" Frank barked, "Don't startle me like that!"  
Reggie gave him a confused look, "I've been standing 'ere for 2 minutes?"  
Frank sat bewildered, wondering if he was going crazy.  
"Aren't ya goin' ta that Cohen play today Boss?" Reggie asked, breaking the silence.  
Frank nodded, realising that he was away with the fairies.  
"Uh yeah." He said getting up and started past Reggie who followed.  
Frank noticed that Atlas again lifting heavy crates and bantering with the other workers. By the time they got into Fontaine's private bathysphere, Frank broke the tension by asking a few questions, "Did ya get any bandages for that wound?"  
"Yeah, I did," Reggie said.  
"Did ya remember ta get those security guns?" Frank asked.  
"Yeah, I did," Reggie repeated.  
"Ya saw everything right?" Frank asked.  
"Yeah, I did," Reggie said in a guilty tone.  
Frank breathed out a sigh as Reggie avoided eye contact while messing with his rolled-up sleeves. Frank knew Reggie heard his cries and probably followed him leading up to taking him home.  
"Thanks," Frank murmured, Reggie nodded.  
The two stood in awkward silence again, until they reached Fleethall. Reggie parted ways to where ever he needed to be while Frank prepared himself for an hour or two of complete boredom.

'Christ I've had bullets pulled out of me that were faster and less painful than that!' Frank thought to himself as the show ended.  
People applauded the mediocre performance, Fontaine helped Diane with her wrap, he noticed the necklace that she wore. It was shining silver in the shape of a half-moon.  
"What a beautiful necklace you have," Frank said, reaching out to it.  
When he did touch it, however, it burned like someone put a cigarette out on his hand, He let out a sharp yelp and let go. Diane was stunned.  
Frank didn't give her an explanation as he turned and quickly left, grasping his palm, the smell of burnt flesh made him sick.  
While leaving he spotted Ryan coming in, probably for Diane, and a poster of Ryan's propaganda on the wall- Him with the weight of the world on his shoulders- Atlas, like the Irishman that worked for him.  
That sparked an idea in Frank's mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Few weeks passed as Fontaine's wound still didn't quite seem to heal. His plan was kick-started as the Irishman called Atlas started to form strikes against Ryan, of course, Fontaine may have had something to do with it, though he prefered to be where the evidence isn't. His frequent transformations caused more weight and earned him a nickname which the Rapture Headlines adored-

THE BEAST OF RAPTURE STRIKES AGAIN!  
Rapture's beast strikes again with more brutal slaughters in Fontaine Fisheries, over 12 half-eaten bodies found mutilated this week, a new record. Rapture constables warm people not to go out at night and are trying to crack down on whatever this is.

"Press the buzzer Reggs," Fontaine said.  
Reggie seemed taken back by the strange name he just got called but pressed the buzzer as told. They waited, no one answered. Reggie pressed it again, more impatient.  
Steinman answered the door, wearing a bloody surgical coat and welding a bloody scalpel in his hand, his face looked ghost-like with tired eyes. Frank and Reggie stood dumbfounded at the sight,  
"Uhh...Didn't realise ya' were busy doc'." Frank said.  
Steinman shrugged, "Just some...investigation. Would you like to schedule a-"  
"What I want is to speak in private."  
Fontaine cut him short as he walked in, leaving Reggie at the door who was staring at the faceless body on the stretcher. Frank kept his bandaged hand in his coat pocket. Steinman noticed,  
"There's no need for a firearm. I'm no lunatic. You just caught me at a bad time." he reassured.  
Frank eyed the scalpel, "Maybe ya could put that away first."  
Steinman gestured with it, making a sharp whipping noise that caused Reggie to snap his head directly to him and reach for his gun. Frank waved him down, "Easy."  
Reggie stopped and calmed down before shutting the door, all the time staring at Steinman who put the scalpel in his pocket, it stuck out.  
"I'm gonna need some work done on me." Frank paused, rubbing his bald head, "and someone else. Just make him look like me, a lot like me."  
Steinman nodded, eyeing Frank, "hmmm, yes. Well you do have a distinct, symmetrical face, that chin, those lips, those lashes."  
Reggie huffed, seeming flustered which caught Frank's attention. Steinman went on, "Could do a face transplant! Yours on his and his on yours! Though its never been done successfully before, I've always wanted to do it! Could be quite fun!"  
"Yeah, well, Not a chance! I want a painless surgery so I look...different...and he'll look like me! Now I don't want anyone else to know about this!" Frank said.  
Steinman nodded, "Ok, but it'll cost you. I need a supply of free plasmids and cash."  
Frank scoffed, "You'll get ya money, plasmids come after. I don't want you going mental on me while I'm out and turning me into some freak! Ya already look like ya need a rest."  
"Fine, Fine." Steinman said, "That all?"  
Frank shook his head, taking his bandaged hand out and unravelling the bandages, "Well...There's this."  
He held his hand out, but, instead of any burn mark, there was nothing.  
Steinman looked at it, confused,  
"Yes that's a normal hand. Why? What of it?" He asked.  
Frank stared at it, astounded,  
"Uhhh...Nothing. Just...got burnt." Fontaine mumbled.  
He looked back up at Steinman, "And I mean it when I say I don't want anyone knowing of this! or you'll be swimming with the fishes without a drivers suit on, got it?"  
Steinman winked at him. Fontaine gave him a look before walking out with Reggie who glared at Steinman as they left.


	6. Chapter 6

Frank sat at his desk, waiting for Reggie to return with news. He puffed at a cigar while pondering his next move, however he had a persistent thought that kept bugging him. He remember how strange Reggie acted when he visited Steinman, he looked flustered. He put his cigar down, Frank thought about Reggie for a moment, his handsome scarred face and- Frank blushed, biting his lip to hide a smile.  
Footsteps passed his door causing him to jump. It was just a guard, whistling a tune to himself. Frank huffed, annoyed as he got startled and distracted from his thoughts. He turned to a newspaper, reading about whatever was going on while he hadn't changed. Atlas was starting to cause more bother with his rallies, drawing unwanted attention to Fontaine by Ryan.  
The door opened, Frank snapped his head up and put the paper down. It was only Reggie,  
"We did it, Boss! three of 'em dead! All in Apollo Square!"   
"Three?! All dead?" Frank asked, surprised.  
"Yep! All cops dead!" Reggie smiled.  
Frank scoffed, "Cops? Those half-assed constables ain't cops! Just bastards with badges!"   
Reggie laughed, "Well I think all of 'em are bastards with badges! Anyway, we hit 'em, shot two myself!" Reggie puffed out his chest proudly, he continued, "But uh...ya don't mind me askin' Boss, not that I would question your strategy but...are ya sure that takin' out those guys will get ya want ya want?"  
Frank didn't respond and didn't make eye contact with Reggie, who sat down. He knew what he was asking. He took a new glass and poured Reggie a Brandy and gave it to him, Reggie raised his glass, "Cheers!" he took a swig, "I needed that!"  
"Don't worry, Reggie." Frank said, "Ryan will think it's me but he don't got the proof, or betta' yet! He'll blame Atlas!"  
"Seems like ya want him after you, Boss!" Reggie said.  
Frank nodded, "That's the plan! Maybe I wanna go out, guns-blazing! Then all I need is for Atlas outta the picture, then I'll take his place."  
"Explains that," Reggie said.  
"I gave Ryan a chance to see Rapture my way but he didn't budge. People side with him but now they'll see that his real side. A dictator. Then people will turn and they'll turn ta' me." Frank said, an evil smirk on his face.  
Reggie shifted, "But...ya could get killed, Boss." his tone wavered like he was worried and Frank picked up on that.  
"Ya know I can't say Fontaine forever," Frank said.  
Reggie nodded solemnly.   
"Good thing is that no one except you know about my secret." Frank looked out his window, watching as a school of fish passed by.  
"Yeah, but still, Boss. What if someone found out and they kill you?" Reggie asked.  
All Frank could do was shrug.  
He got up and put his glass on the desk, turning towards the door. Frank watched after him before he called out,  
"Reggs."   
Reggie turned around and looked down at Frank, confused. Frank walked up to him, looking up at Reggie then throwing his right arm around Reggie's neck, dragging him down as Frank's left hand took Reggie's chin as Frank kissed him. Reggie stood dumbstruck with his arms up in shock, eyes wide. When Frank leaned away, Reggie asked,  
"Boss?"  
"I think ya can call me Frank now."


	8. Chapter 8

Fontaine Futuristics. A man wandered the halls alone, he got separated from his group after a Splicer attack. The newly hung up posters of Atlas appeared to judge him as he passed by. It was quiet, workers either weren't on shift or joined The Rebellion but that meant Splicers had free roam, yet that didn't stop him from calling out,  
"HELLO!? IS ANYONE THERE?!"  
This time, something answered back.  
A slow drawn-out howl echoed throughout the halls.  
'Splicer.' the man thought.  
He glanced around the halls, eyeing dark nooks and crannies and behind crates. He took out his revolver, holding it close to his side. A sudden heavy crash from nearby made him jump, aiming his gun to where the commotion came from. He stared, waiting in anticipating for something to come out, and to his horror, something did.  
A large wolf-like creature stalked out from the shadows, fangs bared. The man began to tremble, his heartbeat pounded in his chest. The Beast got closer staring into his soul with its sinister icy eyes. The urge to run washed over him as it was now in front of him.  
He bolted as the Beast pursued after him.  
He sprinted as fast as he could, the Beast snapping at his heels. It was like a nightmare but he couldn't wake up. Sliding around a sharp corner, the Beast skidded as it fell into a pool of water. The man glanced behind and saw it, laughing as he scrambled to get up and run again. He heard it howl in rage as it clawed itself out, shaking the water off. The place now stunk of wet dog. The man turned a corner where he sank against a wall to catch his breath, hiding.  
That proved pointless.  
The Beast turned the corner and snarled at the sight of him. The man gulped, forcing himself back upon the wall as it stalked towards him.  
The man lay wide-eyed, gawking up at this monster that now in front of him. He couldn't keep his eyes off it as he saw it start to grin, showing off its sharp fangs, until, it leaned into his face,  
"Ya Busto!" It said in a Bronx accent.  
The man tried to scream but it swiftly bit him, sinking its fangs into his neck before tearing it out.

"Why are we here again?" A young constable asked.  
"The Boss wanted us to scout around. He's got a plan for Fontaine." The older man next to him answered.  
"Why?" The younger man asked,  
"I don't know! I'm not his right-hand man! Stop asking so many goddammed questions!" The more aged man scolded.  
They marched on, scanning the area, observing that no workers were on duty, though they had to keep an eye out for Splicers and Rebels. The more childish constable began to whistle, the tune 'Beyond the sea' while the more experienced sparked a cigarette, exhaling smoke from his nose like a dragon. While they walked, a strange revolting smell lingered in the air and a repulsive flesh-tearing noise. The pair paused what the were doing and drew their guns. Drawing closer, the stench got so bad, they gagged. When they finally saw what produced it, they both nearly threw up.  
A large bloody wolf-like creature stood, chewing the heart of a deceased man. The younger constable dropped his gun causing it to lift its head and turn to stare at them, snarling with its crimson muzzle and razor-sharp fangs. The older constable stared back before he took a shot at the monster, which missed. The creature howled in rage as it sprang up and began to bound towards them. The older man yanked the younger one by the scruff and began to run.  
The younger man started to fall behind but when the older man tripped and fell, the younger man sped past him. He paused and glanced at his fallen comrade, then simply ran away.  
"YOU LITTLE SHIT! HELP ME!"  
The older man's yells changed into screams of agony as the younger man kept running.  
The Beast didn't hang around for him to get far enough away as it pounced on him and bit into the back of his neck. He shrieked in pain as he collapsed to the floor as it tore out the flesh from his back making it look like a lasagne. The young mans screamed echoed throughout the halls, alerting groups who were scattered around to the scene. When they discovered him, he looked like a dog's dinner. By the labs, however, a torn suit jacket was discovered, and on the inside was the name 'F. Fontaine.'


End file.
